


Respect Your Elders

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dark, Death Eaters, Forced Crossdressing, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Riding Crops, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco learns his manners the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect Your Elders

Draco could feel the sweat trickling down his back but had to concentrate. He couldn't trip this time. 

He took half-steps into the dining room—the most the bindings around his ankles would allow—balancing the tea tray on his forearms. 

His hands held a crop as a reminder of the difference between success and failure.

"Such a pretty girl you have, Lucius," Macnair said snidely, a cackle of laughter erupting at the far end of the table. 

Draco couldn't look at his father, he was so humiliated.

Draco arrived at his aunt's side and stood there for a moment before he realised—to his horror—there was no way he'd be able to set the tray down on the table. 

He tried, of course. What else could he do? But it slipped, spilling tea across the dark wood.

"Such a shame." Bellatrix reached under his very short skirt and scratched her nails across the welts in his arse. "You know what this means, don't you, darling?"

He nodded, mentally preparing himself for his punishment.

Rodolphus tossed back his wine. "On your hands and knees."

Draco dropped and lifted his skirt, baring his arse for all to see.

"He's well trained little bitch now," Yaxley said hungrily. "Bet his little hole would rip in two if I stuffed him full."

"Now, now," Bellatrix said. "He's just a boy." Her fingertips trailed between his cheeks and he instinctively clenched his muscles. Which was a mistake. 

"How dare you?" she screamed and slapped his arse, making him cry out in pain. She walked around in front of him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at her. He tried to Occlude but he was no match for her. All his fears were at the forefront of his mind.

Her lips twisted and eyes widened. "I think our little piggy wants more."

"No," he whispered. "Please."

"Did you hear that?" she said loudly, tugging on his hair painfully. "He said, 'Please.'"

More raucous laughter echoed throughout the room making Draco wish they'd just throw him in a cell in the dungeon. It had to be better than this. 

Rabastan picked up the crop. "Count, bitch."

Draco knew that tensing up only made it hurt more. He made it through, "One", then "Two," then "Three" before Macnair took over. Draco shrieked as the crop hit his balls.

"You missed that one, boy," he said, then hit him again.

"Four," Draco managed, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Are you sure he still has his cock and balls?" 

"Shut it!" Draco shouted and Bellatrix had slapped him across the face.

"Enough," she hissed. "It's time you showed some respect. Yaxley, you first."

Draco's body exploded in pain as Yaxley forced his cock into his arse. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't scream, he couldn't see past his hands. He heard laughter and felt blood trickling out of his arse. 

"Tight little cunt," Yaxley said, grunting and digging his fingers into Draco's skin as if he were planning to tear it off in chunks. "Who's next?"

"Come on, Lucius," Rowle called out. "Let's see if your boy is as good a cocksucker as you are."

"Feed him your cock, Malfoy," Goyle said, laughing harshly. 

Bellatrix yanked Draco's head up again. Cold grey eyes looked down at Draco, betraying no emotion, and then Lucius thrust his cock between Draco's lips and fucked his mouth, making Draco gag. 

After what felt like hours, come, blood, saliva, and tears mixed in Draco's throat, his mind as destroyed as his body.

"There's always tomorrow," Bellatrix said, cackling in his ear.


End file.
